Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34923486-20180630151847
Battle for Coiny Island - Episode 3 Flying Coiny: Well, I guess we can't fix Robot Coiny... Robot Coiny: HSHSHSHBBHBRVEBEBEB3333332233333333333 Real Life Coiny: Hey guys! I was just searching around, and found a Mechanical Mind Repair Handbook! Postpone Token: You mean an MMRH? Real Life Coiny: Same thing! Flying Coiny: But who's gonna fix him? None of us know anything about mechanical mind repair. CSB: Guys! Before you continue your little Robot Coiny story arc or whatever, don't you wanna come watch Cake at Stake? Postpone Token: No, not really. CSB: Oh...okay, then. Stay here. JUST KIDDING. Coiny Speaker Box scoops up them and brings them to the CaS place. CSB: Welcome back to Cake at Stake, Yayers! We got 11 votes this time! Sneperiak: That's less than last time. CSB: Yep, and our cake today is a real lemon cake! Gratitude Token: OH MY GOSH YESSS!!! CSB: Let's begin. Coiny, Sneperiak, and Silver Coiny all got 0 votes. Coiny: Radical! CSB: Hey, creator, never say that word again, please? Coiny: Have you forgotten that I own YOU. I can say what I want! CSB: Whatever. The tokens are aslo safe with 0 votes. CSB: Cash Coiny, you got 1 vote against you, but you are safe. CSB: Now we're down to Ice Coiny and Robot Coiny. Ice Coiny: How am I in the bottom 2? I did nothing wrong! CSB: You barely did anything at all. Robot Coiny: BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ CSB: And our final safe contestant is..........Robot Coiny with 4 votes! Ice Coiny, I'm sorry, but with 6 votes, you are eliminated. Ice Coiny: What? I don't believe this! CSB: Geez, Eggman much? I thought you were chill...heh heh. Ice Coiny: Grrrr! Ice Coiny heccin uses Ice Beam on CSB Coiny: Noo! My speaker box is frozen. Gratitude Token: Let me just...OW! He's cold like Four on a...winter day, I guess. Cash Coiny: I have an idea. I'll call in an Emergency Speaker Box! Emergency Speaker Box: Did somebody say...Emergency Speaker Box? Cash Coiny: Whoah! It's an ESB! ESB: That's right, citizen. What help do you need here? Cash Coiny: Our Coiny Speaker Box is frozen. Do you think you could unfreeze him for us? ESB: Sorry, citizen. I fight fires, I don't create them. Buuuut, I can substitute as a host until your CSB unfreezes! Ice Coiny: Well, since CSB is frozen, I guess I can't be sent to the TCC! ESB: Ahh! So you're the one who's eliminated! Ice Coiny: Wait, no-AAAHHHHHH! ESB flings Ice Coiny to the TCC Fire Coiny: Finally. Wonderful Coiny: Wait, guys. What about Robot Coiny? ESB: Ahh, I see you're having trouble with your mechanical mind, citizens. Don't worry, I learned a lot at the Emergency Speaker Box hub! ESB repairs Robot Coiny Robot Coiny: Thank you for the repairs, Mr. Emergency Speaker Box. ESB: Glad to help! Postpone Token: Shouldn't we, like, randomize now? ESB: Oh, yes, of course. How would you like me to randomize, citizen? Postpone Token: Just roll a die. ESB: Well, it landed on 6. Shadow Coiny: What the heck?! The Yayers were UFE 3 times in a row! I wasn't expecting them to be safe this time! ESB: Oh, so your “High Fliers” team is UFE? Flying Coiny: Well, yeah… ESB: OK! Viewers, votes for one of these high flying citizens to be eliminated! Type A to eliminate Flying Coiny Type B to eliminate Gold Coiny Type C to eliminate Fire Coiny Type D to eliminate Postpone Token Type E to eliminate Wonderful Coiny Type F to eliminate Star Coiny Type G to eliminate Shadow Coiny Type H to eliminate Negative Coiny Type I to eliminate Real Life Coiny